


Hot Knife

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: If I'm butter then he's a hot knife...By popular demand...SMUT!
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: Like Real People Do [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508027
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Hot Knife

She was hunched over, her knees weak, and the only thing keeping her somewhat upright Christopher’s strong arms. 

“You’re so wet,” he said lowly, sounding almost awed his hand between her legs. “Shit, I missed feeling you leaking all over my fingers.”

He traced his fingers along her slit before slipping two of his fingers inside her, making her legs shake. He thrust his fingers into her lazily, his breath fanning hot against the back of her neck and she whimpered when she felt him rub at her walls.

“I love you,” he said, resting his head against her shoulder. “I love seeing you like this, pleasing you like this.”

“Daddy,” she whimpered.

“Fuck, I love it when you call me that,” he growled, thrusting faster. 

“Daddy, please can I come,” she gasped.

“You wanna cum, baby girl?” he asked lowly. “You wanna cream on daddy’s fingers like a slut?”

“Yes, yes, please,” she begged.

He removed his fingers from her sopping wet channel in favour of circling her clit, rubbing insistently at it and she gasped as she felt her climax quickly approaching. She was so close. 

“I’m, I’m gonna,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna cum,” she wailed and before she could protest he was taking his hand away and she whined. 

“I know, I know. But you wanna be good for me, right?” he asked, turning her around to face him and tilting her face slightly. “You wanna be good for daddy, right?”

“Yes, Papi,” she slurred slightly dazed.

“I want you to go to the bedroom and take all your clothes off, then lie down on the bed,” he ordered firmly and she rushed to comply. 

Stripped and back in the bedroom as he had ordered, the lull suddenly made her aware of the fact that this was essentially the first time he had seen her naked since she had started to show so prominently. The dark thoughts that had been plaguing her returned in full force as flies to rot. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. So caught up was she in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Christopher enter the room.

“I thought I told you to lie down on the bed,” he said from behind her and she startled before turning to face him, shifting awkwardly.

“Wanna tell me why you disobeyed me?” he asked again, an eyebrow raised. 

“I- I didn’t mean to, Papi,” she mumbled. “I just got distracted.”

He simply looked at her and she lowered her gaze at its intensity, her discomfort growing at his silence. 

“Get on the bed,” he ordered. “Lie back.”

She eagerly complied, lying back on the bed as he instructed but she couldn’t deny the awkwardness she felt. She wrapped her arms around herself and crossed her legs, trying to hide as much of herself from him as possible. 

“Arms at your sides,” he ordered. “And open your legs. I wanna see all of you.”

“P-Papi,” she started. 

“Do what you’re told,” he said firmly and she shivered at his tone. 

Hesitantly, she moved her arms and opened her legs, her skin breaking out in goosebumps at being so vulnerable in front of him. He only smirked and rubbed his jaw as he licked his lips. 

“Don’t you look just  _ delicious _ ,” he drawled and she cringed under his gaze. 

“Now, you’re gonna do what I say, when I say. Okay, baby girl?” he asked and she nodded jerkily.

“I want you to touch yourself,” he ordered and she hesitated. “Go on, just like I saw you doin’”

She remembered it well when he walked in on her. But it was different then, she had no intention of him seeing her like that. There was also the small fact that she was pregnant this time, her body more different than it had ever been.

“You know I don’t like waiting, baby girl,” he said with an edge to his voice. “Go on. I want you to touch your clit. Real slow.”

Hand shaking, she lowered her hand and slowly started to rub at her clit, her breath hitching at the contact. She rubbed at her clit and felt herself growing wet again, the pressure building between her legs. 

“Finger yourself,” he ordered, his eyes dark as he watched her touch herself. “Two fingers. Go on.”

“Please let me see you, daddy,” she whispered.

After a moment of thought, he took his shirt and sweatpants off, leaving himself in his form-fitting boxer briefs, his erection prominent through the thin material.

“Go on,” he said palming himself. “Touch yourself for daddy.”

Her arousal reignited, she didn’t hesitate to comply. She slid two fingers inside herself, the slide easy as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself, a soft gasp escaping her lips. Her thrusting gained speed as she tried to cum. 

“I didn’t say you could make yourself cum,” he said firmly, amusement colouring his voice. 

“Please, daddy,” she whimpered, still thrusting her fingers. 

“You’ll cum when I let you,” he said darkly. “Now. Why don’t you fuck yourself on three fingers? I know how much you love having your cunt stuffed.”

Whimpering, she did as she was told and her back arched at the stretch. She continued to thrust quickly her desperation to cum overriding the instruction not to cum. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he said breaking her out of her haze. “If you cum then I’m going to have my fun with you and that’s it for the next month. Imma stuff you full of my cum every day but you won’t get to cum.”

She trembled at his words and she felt herself clench at the prospect despite not getting to cum. 

“You like that, huh?” he asked, hungrily eyeing her. “You want me to stuff that pussy? Just use you as a fucktoy?”

“Always, daddy,” she breathed, thrusting slowly so that she wouldn’t cum. 

“Hm, I’ll think about it,” he mused. “Take your fingers out.”

Reluctantly and with a whine, she slid her fingers out of her sopping channel, each digit covered in her slick and were walls fluttering around nothing. 

“Taste yourself,” he ordered, and she noticed him palming himself again. “Put those pretty little lips around your fingers.”

She hesitantly slid her fingers into her mouth, the slightly salty taste of her juices filling her mouth and she felt so...dirty tasting herself while he watched and touched himself.

“I think I want a taste too, baby girl,” he smirked and he got onto the bed, leaning over her to kiss her deeply, making her feel light-headed.

“So sweet,” he said against her lips. “But I think I need a better taste.”

He moved slowly down her body, placing soft kisses across her collarbone and down to her breasts, nipping the sensitive skin there before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples, making her cry out. He tongued at it while he thumbed her other nipple and she writhed with his ministrations, a stream of moans leaving her mouth. 

“Please, please, please,” she whimpered. 

He hushed her quietly and continued on his way down, placing kisses on her tummy before settling between her legs. He put her legs over his shoulders and nipped at the inside of her thighs, before fastening his lips around her clit and making her hips buck.

His suckled at her clit, drawing a howling moan from her and making her bury her hands in his hair. He didn't stop there, opting to start tonguing at her clit and she felt herself start to leak. 

"My baby's pussy is so sweet," he husked, blowing on her sensitive sex. "You must be real sweet on the inside huh?"

Before she could even try and respond, he licked a stripe up her slit before he thrust his tongue into her making her eyes water. He thrust his tongue insistently into her and she keened and moaned. He went back to tonguing at her clit and her eyes rolled back.

"Daddy," she whined. "Daddy, please make me cum. I'll be good. I'll be so good. I'll be your good little fucktoy, I promise."

Wordlessly, he slipped three of his fingers into her dripping cunt and crooked them making her gasp and continued tonguing at her hard nub. He thrust his fingers quickly, rubbing at her walls ever so often and eliciting several sinful sounds as her orgasm threatened to overwhelm her.

"Cum on daddy's tongue, baby girl," he said before flicking his tongue across her bud and pressing his tongue against her slit, sending her into climax.

"Oh, fuck" she wailed. "Daddy, I'm cumming."

And just like that, her walls clamped down on his fingers, her pussy gushing onto his mouth and face, each flutter making her squirt uncontrollably.

He licked at her dripping sex, licking up her slick with relish before he sat upon his knees and pulled his dick out of his briefs. The tip was an angry red, curving upward slightly and twitching with his heartbeat.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," he breathed. "You're so beautiful when you cum."

"Stuff my pussy, daddy," she mewled. "I feel so empty."

With no preamble, he hoisted her hips up and she felt the hard tip of his cock rubbing up and down her slit and she shivered at the sensation, spreading her legs slightly wider automatically and whining desperately.

“Beg,” he smirked, the only thing betraying his composure, the hardness nudging at her and the flush across his face and chest. “Beg for it.”

“Daddy,” she whined in embarrassment. “Please.”

“Aw, I know you can do a lot better than that,” he crooned, rubbing the tip of his cock against her swollen clit. “ _ Beg. _ ”

“Please, please fuck me, daddy,” she whimpered as she shook at the sensation. “Please I need your cock to fill me up. I need it so bad, daddy,  _ please _ .”

Finally, the tip of his cock breached her and she moaned shakily at the feeling, her eyes rolling back as he quickly buried himself to the hilt. He wasted no time and began to thrust slowly, a low groan building in his chest as he picked up speed, the tip of his cock nudging against a spot inside her that made her let out punched out little moans with each thrust. 

“I can’t get enough of this pussy,” he said somewhat breathlessly. “Still so tight and wet.”

“I love your cock, daddy,” she breathed. 

“You look so fuckin’ beautiful like this,” he snarled, groping one of her breasts and pulling at her sensitive nipples. “All big with my kid and stuffed full of my cock. God, you make me so fuckin’ hard, baby. I never wanna stop fuckin’ you.”

So overwhelmed was she with his words and his enthusiastic thrusts that she felt her eyes well up with tears, her moans being interspersed with sobs. 

“There it is,” he chuckled breathlessly, thrusting faster. “Does it feel good, baby? Is that why my pretty baby is crying?”

“ _ Papi _ ,” she moaned. “I wanna cum, please make me cum? Please?”

He picked up this thrusts, knocking the breath out of her and he brought his thumb on her clit and roughly rubbed at it, making her clench around his length that was relentlessly pistoning into her. 

“I’m gonna cum,” she mewled, grabbing at her braids as her back arched. 

“Cum on my cock, baby,” he grunted and she felt him twitch inside her. He was close.

He rubbed on her clit and tugged on it roughly and just like that she cried out and clamped around his length, her walls fluttering rhythmically around his length as she gushed in her climax, her whole body trembling at its force. Somewhere in her haze, she heard him thrust inside her a final time and grunt as he filled her with his hot spend. His cock twitched with each warm spurt and she moaned at the feeling, his length still hard as he lazily thrust inside her, pushing his come deeper inside her.

She caught her breath and felt her eyelids growing heavy as sleep threatened to take her. She felt him pull out of her gently and she whined at the sudden emptiness and reached for him. 

“Shh, shh, I wanna get a picture of you,” he husked and she heard the click of a camera shutter. “Pregnant and my cum dripping from your cunt.”

She whined sleepily and covered her face shyly but she felt him lie beside her and pull her hands away from her face before he peppered her face with kisses and making her laugh sleepily. 

“Don’t do that,” he laughed quietly. “You look so beautiful like this. I wish I could spend every minute of every day looking at you.”

“Shut up,” she mumbled, turning away from him. 

“Before you pass out,” he said wryly, putting an arm around her waist and pressing against her back. “You wanna know somethin’?”

“What, Christopher?” she said, eyes closed as she fell asleep. 

“Your baby bump isn’t even that big,” he laughed. “You’re just a drama queen.”

She reached behind her to swat him and was lulled to sleep by his deep rumbling laugh and she thought about how lucky she was.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't a Hozier song but it's a Fiona Apple song that felt very appropriate lol  
> I hope you liked that! Can't believe I wrote nearly 2000 words of smut o_O  
> Let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
